1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headrest for a vehicle seat having tubular stays to be attached to a seatback.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a headrest includes tubular stays to be attached to a seatback. In the related art, there is a case in which a cable or wire is inserted into the stays. The cable includes an outer cable and an inner cable inserted into the outer cable. The outer cable is connected to the stay by a connector mounted to an end of the outer cable. The inner cable is pulled and slides with respect to the outer cable for tilting the headrest.
The wire, for example, is an electric wire for supplying electric power to electrical components provided in a headrest body. A plurality of the electric wires has a bundled end. A connector (harness) is attached to the bundled end. And the bundle end is connected to an end of the stay by the connector. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-128025, the connector (harness) has a pair of cantilevered beam-shaped locking strips to be inserted into a shaft hole of the stay while being resiliently deformed. The locking strips are formed with projections which are fitted into attachment holes formed on the stay by being resiliently restored.
However, the connectors configuration comes apart from the stay by deforming the locking strips only in the radial direction. Therefore, there arises a problem such that the engaging force of the connector with respect to the stay deteriorates after having used repeatedly. Thus, there is need in the art for a headrest, in which a stay and a connector are engaged with high stability.